AK-47
The AK-47 is an Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The AK-47 fires powerful rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the GTA III Era games. It does, however, have a low rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The AK-47 does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, instead being replaced by the Ruger. In GTA IV, the AK-47 is referenced in-game as the Assault Rifle. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Like almost all other guns, this a 1 headshot kill in single player and in multiplayer, a 2 headshot kill. It is the starting weapon when the weapons are set to assault rifles. This CANNOT be fired from a car, however it can be fired by a passenger in either a helicopter or boat. While the AK-47 is good, the M4 is probably better. While the AK-47 has better power, the M4 has better accuracy, and it's rate of fire is slightly better; the AK-47 is in "poor weapons" range while the M4 is in the "advanced" range. The extra firepower is not a large amount in comparison to the M4 and is not needed much as a single headshot from any weapon will kill any enemy in GTA IV (They are easy to pull off), and since the M4 has higher accuracy it is better if the player aims for the head. Strangely, starting with Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, this weapon shares ammunition with the Model 733 as walking up to one gives the player ammunition for the AK-47. The Model 733 fires the 5.56x45mm round while the AK-47 fires the bigger 7.62x39mm round; despite the inaccuracy it is probably to even out gameplay. In real life, a 5.56x45mm-compatible AK rifle exists; however, it has plastic furniture rather than wooden furniture and does not use or work with STANAG magazines. Variations GTA III '''(2001): The GTA III version of the weapon is a Romanian made AK-47 WASR and is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. It's magazine also resembles that of an AK-74, Rather than an AK-47. '''GTA San Andreas (1992): The GTA San Andreas version of the weapon is a Norinco Type 56. It is often used in Gang Warfare. The model is of very low detail and, strangely enough, is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson is tall (also the HUD in San Andreas shows an AKS-74 rather than the AK-47 itself). GTA Liberty City Stories (1998): The Liberty City Stories rendtion is accurate both in size and look. GTA Vice City Stories (1984): The Vice City Stories rendition is the excate same as the Liberty City Stories rendition. GTA IV (2008): The version in-game is the AK-47. Its size is accurate, as is the magazine size and overall performance. The AK-47 is quite powerful, yet it is not as accurate as the M4. One should note, however. As with the Carbine Rifle, the rifle has two different reload anmation, where Niko will simply pull the cocking handle while standing. But when he crouches, he'll do a longer animation in which he pulls out the magazine, inserts the new one, and then cocking the gun. It could be an error that Rockstar Games made or it could be for balancing reasons. GTA Chinatown Wars (2009): The Chinatown Wars variant appears to be another Romanian AK-47 WASR, having the plastic pistol grip. The upper handguard of the weapon has been removed, revealing the gas tube. These details are shown when it is found in a Dustbin. The HUD Icon shows an original AK-47. GTA V (?): The GTA V variant seen in the trailer is a surpressed Norinco Type 56-2 so there will probobly be a surpressed AK-47 in the game. Gallery In-Game Model AK-47-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:AK-47-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAVCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories Image:AK-47-GTA4.png|GTA IV. HUD Icons Image:AK-47-GTA3-icon.png|GTA 3 Image:AK-47-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:AK-47-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:AK-47-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Screenshots Claude AK47.jpg| Grand Theft Auto III Ammo AK.jpg|Buying an AK inGrand Theft Auto: San Andreas 300px-ToniAK47Idaho.jpg Machine Gun.jpg Protagnist-GTAV.png Grand-theft-auto-v-20111102095031454 640w.jpg Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. *Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind the westernmost studio *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H. *Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock at the large atrium *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the SFPD headquarters (only if not picked up during Toreno's Last Flight). *Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas *Redsands West, Las Venturas - In an apartment complex east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Pier 69 GTA Liberty City Stories *Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. *Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. GTA IV Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Bohan Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. *Colony Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. Alderney *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth Rd where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. Trivia *The AK-47 was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The weapons model and textures still remain in the game files (ak47.dff and ak47.txd). *A screenshot from The Lost and Damned shows Johnny holding an AKS-74 instead of an AK-47. de:AK-47 es:AK-47 fi:AK-47 pl:AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Assault Rifles